


Setting off the Sun

by Deserett



Series: Another Reality (AR) Universe: Dæmon affairs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Apocalypse, Assassin - Freeform, Dark, Dark Character, Demons, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я убивал. Как будто во сне, но помню, что было это страшной усладой. И тот, кого я убивал... он был таким, как ты. Но очень давно, полный циферблат часов назад и еще три четверти. И время, которого как будто не осталось, эта последняя, уже съеденная четверть, это... ведь ты – был началом"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хлам

**Author's Note:**

> Это особое примечание: малыш Лиллиан = Эльфарран. Но первое имя - для жизни в человеческом мире, а второе - его истинное имя демона. Ассасин предумышленно использует только вторую форму. Серафим любит первую, указывающую на то, что малыш - не полностью демонорожденный.

Хлам, сваленный в его комнате, превысил все допустимые меры сочувствия, терпения и снисходительности. Горничная отказалась заходить туда принципиально и даже демонстративно сняла и выбросила со связки соответствующий ключ. Он не двинулся маршем протеста к хозяину особняка, равно как и не собирался жаловаться домоправительнице Сесилии. Соскреб часть беспорядочно лежащих предметов – бутылок, камней, одежды и древнего, частично обветшалого оружия – в сторонку и освободил место на толстом ковре для своей угрюмой задницы.

Уселся, подперев голову большими руками. Сам весь – не просто большой, а редкий верзила. И невыразимо грустный при этом. Глаза его, полузакрытые, казались сонливыми за пеленой выкуренного гашиша, но спать он не хотел. Хотел умереть, как хотел довольно часто. Но не имел возможности, не располагал такой роскошью, никак не мог ее себе позволить. Богом смерти, единственным путешествующим между мирами, чтобы забрать чью-нибудь заранее предопределенную душу, был он сам. И он очень задолбался повторять эту неразумную истину про себя, миллион целых и еще два десятых раза.

Гора хрустальных шаров неясного назначения, высившаяся на его кровати, начала движение и сначала медленный, а потом всё ускоряющийся обвал, с блеском, треском и невообразимым грохотом. Он не шелохнулся, подождав, пока хрупкие ведовские прибамбасы не разобьются в крупное и мелкое крошево, накрыв его... нет, не с головой, а скромно, где-то по пояс. И затем, когда всё стихло, разгреб вокруг себя свежий стеклянный завал, накрывший старый – ржавый, пластмассовый и тряпичный.

Он резал об осколки руки, но не шипел сквозь зубы ругательства и не морщился, а разгребал дальше, уже не бело-черное, а бело-черно-кровавое крошево. Расчистил узенькую, относительно чистую дорожку к панорамному окну, открыл его, один раз вдохнул запах тщательно перекопанной червями земли из хозяйского розария и оставил нараспашку. Красные волосы закрыли мрачное лицо, взгляд потонул в них, не вырвавшись в окружающий мир, оставшись в комнате.

Он вернулся на своё место, на круглую ковровую проплешину у кровати. Ее, конечно, сложно было назвать чистой, хотя бы и из-за пятен крови, но ковер он как нарочно попросил себе темно-красный, без рисунков и других полутонов, чтобы некоторые малоаппетитные мелочи его жалкого бытия оставались незаметными и его рассеянному глазу, и глазу редких гостей.

Гостей он сегодня совершенно точно не ждал. Его великолепный младший брат, строгий, собранный, популярный и обладающий безукоризненной репутацией – словом, его полная и в чем-то раздражающая противоположность – навещал его лишь от случая к случаю, и случаи эти были неприятными, часто криминальными и обязательно попахивающими семейным скандалом. Тут отличился, там проштрафился, здесь не выполнил работу, и еще где-нибудь всенепременно нарушил двенадцать неписаных законов, причем все сразу, но в произвольном порядке, не от A до Z, а более хитро – скажем, от Y к точке. И к ручке. Его обвиняли в коварстве ума, в хитрой продуманности всех преступлений, а ирония заключалась в его полном небрежении нормами, в бесконечной наивности или в не боящемся никакого наказания любопытстве. Скандалы – вещь малоривлекательная и усложняющая жизнь, но что еще с ним могли сделать разъяренные белые рыцари порядка, скуки и рутины, кроме как наорать и назидательно погрозить пальцем?

Он не чувствовал боли. То есть что-то чувствовал, но не так, как это было задумано изначально, при изобретении боли. Он не чувствовал раскаяния. Ибо не в чем ему раскаиваться, всё, что он делал – он делал от души, исходя из своего подлинного концентрированного желания, а к желаниям его не смог бы придраться ни один судия или обвинитель. Не чистые и не грязные, они оставались за гранью правосудия, потому что и возникли раньше чистоты, грязи, суда, правых и неправых. Он мог бы считать себя «левым». И смотреть на попытки присмирить и «объездить» себя с едким злорадством и с властной усмешкой. Но он не был ни властным, ни злорадным. А считал себя... никем. Не гордый, но и не смиренный, он просто силился сродниться с толстым тёмно-красным ковром и перейти в какое-нибудь состояние, отличное от ощущений осточертевшей жизни.

Глупая горничная с высоко вздернутым носом прошла мимо его двери, он, сам того не ожидая, уловил ее чванливую мысль: _«Опять обкололся, наорался, ограбил подвал, холодильник и спит. Отброс общества...»_

Он приподнял одну бровь. Ах, если бы. Нет такого «общества». То есть было, но очень давно. Был ли он тогда отбросом? Конечно был. Навечно отброшенный своим создателем, небрежно, без разъяснительных речей отправленный им на свалку. Но однажды подобранный, откормленный и отпоенный молодым перспективным демоном – хозяином этого симпатичного особняка в парковом пригороде Гонолулу.

И он нежно любит эту другую полярную личность, свой антипод. И даже, возможно, прямо сейчас скучает по ней. Но вот горничные... жаль, что на работу нельзя принимать кого-нибудь другого. Просто больше никто здесь не живет. На этой вкусной изобильной планете – моновидовое доминирование. Дурацкое, смешное и огорчительное.

Снова кто-то идет. Осторожные шажки не мимо двери, а прямо к ней, сюда. Гость? Незваный? Он же... не готов.

Но не было в запасе времени, чтоб удивиться, сконфузиться или даже немного устыдиться устроенного до самого потолка бардака. Дверь, что он никогда не запирал, отворилась без скрипа, лишь с тихим шелестом хорошо притёртых петель. Маленькая фигурка в ореоле ярко-золотистых волос потревожила темноту его убежища, не солнышко, еще пока нет. Но волшебное дитя солнца, лучом света уверенно прорезающее путь в ночи.

Он хлопал ресницами, не удивляясь, но как-то грустно радуясь. Ведь теперь ему по-настоящему стыдно. Что такое мнение самодовольных гордецов и гордячек от мира людей? Что такое мысли всяких осуждающих младших братьев, натур давно состоявшихся и утвердившихся, всех этих утомительных и скучнейших взрослых, он презирает их и гнушается...

К нему пришел ребенок. Сладчайшая невинная душа, зеленый, медленно зреющий плод на исполинском Древе познания, для которого он должен быть... кем? Примером? Он не должен. Но он хочет. И он весь подбирается, а затем встает и расправляет широкие плечи, будто пытаясь закрыть собой ужасный бедлам от взора нежного пытливого крошки.

\- Нянечка...

И по нему проходит короткий мучительный импульс – истинность боли пришла из воспоминания, он вздрагивает от звонкого, чрезвычайно певучего голоса. Не говорит ни слова, лишь внимательно смотрит на свою прелестную находку. И кто кого нашел...

\- Нянечка, это ты был создателем небес, и ада, и всего сущего? Ты распотрошил космическое яйцо, разогнал и разметал его энергию покоя? А потом сминал отдельные кусочки в кулаках, и от сильнейшего сжатия они разогревались, взрываясь изнутри, превращались в новорожденные звезды. Да? - сын оборотня и внук демона, Лиллиан... подошел вплотную и с размаху уткнулся ему в бок маленьким холодным носом. Он застыл, как был, не успев полностью развернуться к крошке-гостю, обомлевший. Пустота в голове, в ней мысли пали смертью храбрых, зато сердце... до последней внутренней камеры заполнено красным веществом, твердым огнем, вулканической лавой... нет, не лавой. Это его кровь? Просочившаяся наружу она всегда выглядит иначе... Но детский голос зазвенел дальше, не дав собраться в кучу для ответа и подготовиться. - Я учебник астрономии в городской библиотеке брал, по просьбе друга и... да на спор вообще. А там всё странно написано, всё нелепо, всё неправда. Искал похожий учебник, но нормальный, кем-то из наших написанный... дома – и не нашел. Ты подскажешь мне, где он? Или сам расскажешь? Ты знаешь о каждой вещи на свете, и почему трава зеленая, и почему камни бурые и серые, и почему река не течет вверх, а прямые линии на самом деле кривые. Ты знаешь всё-всё, ведь ты создал всё.

Малыш резко отлепил голову, холодный нос понемногу согрелся. Потянулся на носочках, не давая скрыться и не дать ответа, съедая его внимательными глазами. Дивные двухцветные глаза, контраст обожания и ожидания в них, и не помещающееся ни в какую тару для измерения – ни в тоннах, ни в ведрах – желание познания. Он сглатывает, он опять преступник. Потому что видит как наяву: соки Древа движутся под юной кожей, не густея и не замирая, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, ведь пока что ребенок и Древо – единое целое. Много позже наступит время взросления, кожура пожелтеет или покраснеет, созрев, иногда даже треснув, плод оторвется под собственной тяжестью и упадет на землю. И земля сделает с ним то же, что и со всеми – ударит, оставив большую рану или синяк, и загрязнит. Или нет? Можно ли не дать новой душе разбиться при падении? И если он знает ответы на все вопросы, не преувеличением, не чьим-то мифом...

Он улыбнулся горькой радости узнавания. Да. Разумеется, только «да», никогда «нет».

Если сейчас он изгонит пустоту, поселившуюся в голове, и заставит лаву потечь из сердца через руки в руки, в маленькие руки ждущего и алчущего.

\- В начале было... это, - он, что ни с первого, ни с десятого взгляда не казался древним серафимом, главнейшим из них и единственным наделенным мощью творения, оглянулся и смущенно махнул пятерней, указывая на хаос в комнате. - А разница в том, что тогда мне хотелось слепить из убогости и безобразия нечто полезное или просто... красивое.

\- Что же изменилось? Ведь ты не менялся, - Лиллиан привычно вскарабкался наверх, цепляясь за ремни, клёпки и потертости кислотной неформальной одежды, и крепко прильнул к его груди. - Не говори, что создал всё, что мог, что список кончился. Этот список бесконечен.

\- Ты прав, Лил’. Но мир изменялся. Это в его сути, вирус, заложенный еще в фундаменте, медленно развивающаяся болезнь: цикличность для поддержания равновесия. Всё, что рождено жить, автоматически вынуждено смириться и с непреложностью смерти. А всё построенное – выситься недолго, чтобы однажды быть разрушенным. Ты понимаешь? Ты не понимаешь меня, маленький ангел апокалипсиса... - из могучей груди вырвался вздох, тело прижатого мальчишки сотряслось вместе с ней. - Я был богом созидания, и я им остался, и все свитки творения, что развернутыми задевают ступни вечности, остались. Но _время_... Время, отведенное на сооружение мира, быстро закончилось. Время – это то, что вы создали сами, отбивать пульс ваших жизней, оно сдвинуло и замкнуло мир, наложило на него замки и решетки, сделало узким и ограниченным. Оно сковало и меня, обездвижило мои руки. В получившемся мире, таком маленьком и тесном, всё уже было мной создано ранее и разложено по своим местам. И не нашлось места для новых вещей, оно...

\- Я понял, - шепотом уронил Лиллиан. Грубо отколовшимся булыжником уронил в кипящее сердце серафима и в конденсированную тишину. Тишина тоскливо заныла, пытаясь разбить и растворить камень в себе. А серафим молчал. Но не слишком долго. С бережной любовью, трудно угадываемой в крупных неуклюжих пальцах, провел по золотым волосам, расчесал их и пригладил на горячем затылке ребенка.

\- Вам нужен бог разрушения. Я не захотел им стать.

\- Но кто-то должен?..

\- Конечно да. Но не я. Это дремлет в моей силе, принять это было бы даже нормально, простительно и объяснимо, ведь это тоже – часть всемогущества. Но я отказался.

\- У меня такое ужасное чувство в груди... болит, пощипывает и щекочется. Ты рассказал мне как будто случайно, я знаю, однако это не просто, ничего не бывает просто, я пришел сюда, меня как магнит тянул... - малыш вдруг задохнулся в слезах, пряча искаженное личико, одновременно пытаясь спрятать и изменившийся плачем голос. - Ведь ты... и я... Ты был всегда такой хорошей нянечкой... - тихий, пронизывающий до костей всхлип. - Я точно знаю, что неспроста. И я кое-что помню. Из раннего детства, странное. Смерть. Я убивал. Как будто во сне, но помню, что было это страшной усладой. И тот, кого я убивал... он был таким, как ты. Но очень давно, полный циферблат часов назад и еще три четверти. И время, которого как будто не осталось, эта последняя, уже съеденная четверть, это... ведь ты – был началом. А я... и ты назвал меня... И сколько раз называли взрослые, папа и дедушка... Мне казалось это забавной игрой. Игрой в войну. Это будет войной, ведь так? Так?! Войной и разрушением... - он зарыдал сильнее, пытаясь спрятаться серафиму подмышку.

\- И ты боишься, что не хочешь их?

Дезерэтт, что, казалось, вдруг нашел покой и утешение, аккуратно перехватил его под талией, усаживая на свой согнутый локоть. Лиллиан, протестуя, уперся носом в огромное плечо. Проговорил глухо и невнятно:

\- Я боюсь, что хочу. Боюсь, что кровь, крики и агония задразнят меня, с ума сведут. Вещи, для которых я рожден, ужасны, они не могут нравиться. Но меня влечет к ним, без смысла и оправдания, очень глупо, как к величайшей опасности, я умру в них, я сгорю в них, даже кучки пепла не останется...

\- Не сгоришь. Ты не горишь в огне, Лил’. Как твоей отец, как его брат. Как не горю я сам, а я тоже твоя семья. И твоя мать... умеет воспламенять взглядом. Не говори, что не знал.

\- Тогда... - малыш вскинул широко раскрытые глаза. - Я боюсь замерзнуть. В пламени, которое не будет греть. Боюсь еды, от которой не буду сыт. Боюсь, что будет пусто, голо и холодно. И тысячи смертей меня не накормят. Тысячи тысяч и тьма их.

\- Но у тебя останусь я. Я больше пустоты, я заполню ее любую, и еще останется бесконечно много.

\- Но если мир начался тобой, на тебе он и кончится? Я должен буду... нет, я не хочу, не хочу, ну почему... Зачем мне оставаться потом одному?!

\- Ты не будешь один, - серафим грустно улыбался. Он всегда так улыбался, когда врал. И с облегчением дождался ответа на свой отчаянный сигнал S.O.S., перекрывший сигналы спутников и забивший все наземные коммуникационные каналы в поисках избавления.

В многострадальную комнату, в которой почему-то вдруг не завалялось ни единого складского артикула из графы «хлам», вплыл демон-ассасин. Ультрафиолетовый взгляд его источал холод и тьму, но купающийся не в злобе, не в ярости и не в морях равнодушия. Спокойный и сосредоточенный, он накладывал спасительную черноту забвения и самый глубокий сон. Где-то как будто звучали слова, отягощенные грубой мощью и свободные от принадлежности к какому-либо языку, но не шелохнулись губы. Только дверь захлопнулась за ним, подняв тучу пыли.

Золотистая голова ребенка расслабленно свесилась с плеча Дэза. Демон, переставший в одночасье быть ужасно грозным, могучим и стоящим на острие ногтя своей матери Тьмы, достал из нагрудного кармана пачку и закурил. А серафим, почувствовав себя виновным по дюжине статей уголовного кодекса, захотел немедленно оправдаться и пробормотал:

\- Я никого не трогал. И не звал. Сидел на жопе ровно и хотел забыться.

\- Эльфаррана баиньки отнеси? - киллер по неискоренимой привычке выпустил ему в лицо облачко сладко-терпкого дыма. - И утречком никому ни слова. Ангела я нейтрализую, Ксавьером сам займешься после завтрака.

\- Да.

Он отсутствовал минуты две. Ни шагов по лестницам, ни света, ничего нигде не мигало и не шуршало, включаясь или выключаясь, открываясь или закрываясь. Киллер одобрительно кривил на это губы. Подчинял, руководил и всячески наслаждался операцией по зачистке. Курящим, слегка мерцающим изваянием высился посреди пустой комнаты. Нет, больше не пустой, ее наполняли странные новые предметы, некоторые – совсем не похожие на мебель. Но серафим ничего этого не заметил, вернувшись, его стальные глаза были прикованы... ну как всегда. Киллер так любит дразнить его, ровным счетом ничего не делая, одним фактом своего издевательского существования, одним видом тускло-зеркальных волос, одним бездушным выражением глаз.

Он сокрушенно убил всякую надежду в очередной раз, намереваясь остаток ночи размазаться по своей постели в мечтах о несбыточном. Как будто у него есть выбор, как будто жестокая иллюзия присутствия продлится еще хотя бы миг.

\- Ты весь мокрый и бледный. Не заметил небось. Дай...

Скорее по наитию, чем по осознанному желанию или пониманию, Дезерэтт наклонился, и Демон, в две затяжки докурив сигарету, твердо взял его за подбородок и притянул еще ниже, губами поближе к губам – чтоб впиться в них, на несколько секунд прекращая быть таким уж холодным ублюдком и сволочью.


	2. Уборка

Сухой, израненный постоянными прикусываниями рот, не избалованный «нежностями» имени оберкиллера, на поцелуй не отозвался, челюсти сжались демонстративно и до хруста. Неблагодарный серафим в плену у воинствующей тьмы, нежданно негаданной сладости, радости и томления? Пожалуй.

Но миг контрольного неверия закончился, несколько секунд теплоты – тоже, а Демон продолжал целовать, а не насмехаться, настойчиво желая попасть вглубь чужого рта раздвоенным языком. Со стороны это, кстати, выглядело знойно, нагло и вызывающе намного больше, чем непосредственно ощущалось на вкус. «Помогло» от бледности и выступившего пота просто сказочно: до предела истощенный серафим не уступил, зато его унесло в голодный обморок.

С жутковатой гримасой удовлетворения киллер подставил под быстро падающее тело кровать. Его собственное тело, призванное будоражить до полной потери сопротивления, соображения и пульса кого угодно, включая и Дэза, упало сверху.

Дэз моментально очнулся.

 _«Не надо мне такого утешения!»_ \- отчаянно и возмущенно закричали глаза шестикрылого создателя мира.

\- Я просто хочу тебя, - ответило сердце Тьмы, ни капли не обидевшись. - Не ты ли разорялся о равновесии? Я верну его. И не ты ли, начиная с четверга, моришь себя голодом? Пожалуй, не буду уточнять... какое мясо тебе снится.

\- Чертов лгун... - Дэз обреченно застонал. Он что, сможет воспротивиться и не принять киллера в свой рот? Снова и опять. Киллера, которого ему хочется денно и нощно ублажать и кормить собой, смыкать над темноволосой головой красные крылья, трогать вырезанное из белого непрозрачного льда лицо и замирать от каждого, каждого, мать его, ощущения... Ощущения холода, страха и любопытства перед неизвестностью. То, чего он не знал о мире, то, что он не создавал и создать никак не мог – томилось заключенным внутри Демона, и вероломный страж последней хранящей великую тайну крепости никогда не давал достаточно приблизиться к ней, чтоб хотя бы разглядеть, если нельзя схватить и украсть. - Лгун, ненавистный, вечно обещающий и исчезающий...

Раздеваться никто не начинал и не заканчивал, жестом фокусника каждый сжег одежду оппонента, затем прервал поцелуй и осмотрел результаты: полная нагота. Ни наручных часов, ни ожерелий из акульих зубов, ни жетонов ELSSAD, ни – а такое иногда бывало в шутку – галстуков. Роскошно. Только немного боязно.

\- И что дальше? - Дэз постарался найти что-то интересное в конструкции потолочной люстры. Видеть эрекцию Демона... нет, он попозже хочет сойти с ума, не прямо сейчас. - Я разучился трахаться.

\- Чертов лгун, - без тени насмешки подсказал киллер и привстал, съезжая на его бедра. Послушал сдавленный стон, прежде чем продолжить: - Мнемоническая ловушка стирает содержимое ячеек кратковременной памяти. Применил на Эльфарране. Применить на тебе? Если сейчас же не «научишься» всему заново и не приступишь.

\- Здравствуй, шантаж, а я-то боялся, что тебя подменили, Ди, - он уложил лапищи на плечи киллера. На член киллера подчеркнуто не смотрел, куда уж... если тот с одуряющими мурашками терся и тыкался ему то в бедро, то в промежность.

\- Перворожденный упрямец, - и Демон просто улегся на него, заставив закричать и взорваться всё сладко затроганное тело многоголосьем ярости плоти и греха.

\- А какого хрена ты остаешься и соблазняешь меня?! Да я сам скажу! Красочное признание Лилли добило бы кого угодно. И ты тут как тут, спешишь возместить ущерб, чтоб я не сорвался с катушек и с твоей персональной цепи. Какой смысл водить за нос? Я изучил тебя за десяток лет не хуже, чем ты – меня.

\- И почему я для тебя – обязательно сладкий приз за множество страданий? Некоторые получали это случайно. Пили это, глупцы. Не въезжая, что откупорили бутылку с ядом. А ты – понимаешь. Всегда знаешь, на что идешь. Хочешь дозу мертвящей бездны и получаешь. Паришь внутри нее, глотаешь ее вздохи-иглы, и холод прижимается к тебе, не страшась быть раздавленным и растопленным, проползает в твои глаза, встречается с горячей тьмой, с твоей расплавленной армией, не побеждая ее, но и не давая одолеть себя. Они борются с шипением, сверкая и пузырясь. А потом холод уходит, залитый багрянцем твоей крови. Взамен оставляет облачка стального пара. Они не остывают, а мерзнут, они живые – но недолго. Леденеют в причудливых формах, падают в твои руки. Ты прячешь их. Съедаешь, когда остаешься один. Их хруст, их вкус обледенелости – это вкус меня. И он разве сладкий?

\- Ты сволочный! И вкус тоже сволочный! И я готов продаться за него в вечное рабство, но это к делу не относится. Уйди, а? Дурацкое чувство расчетливого возмещения ущерба никуда не делось, - серафим скрестил руки, намекая, что разговору конец, хоть и не сбросил Демона с себя.

\- Я прихожу, когда ты нуждаешься – пусть не во мне, но в ком-то, кто способен залатать дыру, разверзающуюся в центре твоей груди. Я не перекладываю неприятное задание на других, в надежде, что они не глухие. Слышу я – и прихожу. Почему мы должны толковать об очевидном? Ты ранен, и кто-то должен тебя лечить.

\- Нет, ты издеваешься. Как можно это залечить? Чем?! Я ненавижу открывать будущее, я же нарочно нацепил мешок на голову, я плачу, я места себе не нахожу, если его срывают насильно...

Киллер без малейшего признака сочувствия сжал его виски, заставив замолчать.

\- Да, однажды юный командор армии Апокалипсиса придет за тобой. Да, он тебя убьет. Да, мир прекратит быть. Да, это очень больно. Да, как иронично судьба отвесит тебе этот пинок. Нет, мне тебя не жаль. Да, я настоящий ублюдок. Например, я в курсе, что привилегия высушить в тебе жизнь, отрубив крылья, не дается кому попало. А знание, что через десять дней ты возродишься, несмотря на все злокозненные попытки воспрепятствовать, и вовсе – сокровище, поделенное на двоих. Поэтому смысла в твоём нытье и в твоем мешке я вижу не больше, чем в капельнице для трупа.

\- Ты ублюдок и ты ошибся. Лиллиан уничтожит меня без возврата. Когда перевоплотится в того, кем должен быть по праву рождения.

\- А если нет? Думаешь, секс со мной – лишний повод подразнить и помучить? Я не хотел описывать, я хотел еще раз дать прочувствовать: моя армия бездны не сильнее тебя. Почему бог разрушения окажется вдруг сильнее? Сотрет мир в пыль, пусть, мир жалок и заслужил это. Но не сотрет тебя.

\- А будущее? Что после? Мрачное одинокое лежание в пустоте?

\- Говорят, свитки творения упираются в ступни вечности, - Демон состроил невозможно вредное лицо, заставив серафима чуточку разинуть рот и обалдеть от внезапной живости мимики там, где, казалось, навеки приросла маска. - Никогда они не будут дописаны, никогда не воплотятся полностью в скудные миры. Потому что щедрость их создателя не помещается по осям координат ни в каком измерении, то криво обрезана, то уродливо ополовинена, - он обвил большое горячее тело, на котором битый час пролежал неподвижно. - Ну же...

\- Да что?! - попытался спросить Дэз дрожащим голосом, уже получив передозировку эмоциями киллера. И кокаин рядом с ними сильно проигрывал. Сверхъестественно плотные, их ни сожрать, ни снюхать, ни спрятать, подавиться и уже прямо тут на месте умереть, не дожидаясь никакого апокалипсического будущего. - Ты меня заикой делаешь! И что мне говорить Лилли наутро, и ладно, если бы только одно утро, каждое новое долбаное утро, смотреть в его радостное и деловое личико и...

\- Он не вспомнит. Помнить будешь только ты. Мучиться таким забавным для меня чувством вины – тоже ты. Более того, в день массовой резни ты можешь остаться с носом, не получив обещанного, не получив никакого Армагеддона – обычный день, обычные дрязги за бардак в комнате и в жизни, обед у Хэлла, наркотики и арест за хранение. Я приду вносить за тебя залог и злорадно топить твои старые раны в разносолах. Ты будешь плакать, пока не попадешь домой. Возьмешь потомков Люцифера на ручки и поймешь, что бог разрушения не вырастает из ничего. Будущее не стабильно, будущее – капли чернил в бутылке с маслом, плавающее дерьмо, бесформенная размазня. Почему я снова говорю об очевидном? Ты влияешь на зыбкое будущее и грустными соплями, и решительными дебошами в компании дешевых шлюх, и воспитанием Элфа в духе меня-ассасина или в духе папочки-миротворца. Только садовода-огородника из него не делай. Командор с боевой мотыгой – это слишком.

\- Ты невыносимый! Ржать заставляешь, как Энджи! Лгун...

\- Не лгун. Надеюсь, это подобающе жуткое наказание из моих ледяных кладовых?

\- Первоклассное, бллин, - Дезерэтт как-то нелогично и болезненно повеселел и обнял его за долго ждавшую приставаний заманчивую киллерскую задницу. Оплавленные по краям серые глаза продолжили дальше разговор без слов.

_«Хочу сломать тебе нос. И ключицы. Ненавижу это чувство, алчность разрушения, но сдаюсь ему целиком, безоружный, как кретин, без сил, ты превращаешь меня в совершеннейшего дикаря, лишенного разума. Я ненавижу и тебя, но ты рядом, сатанинское отродье, не сбегаешь и не парируешь удары, улыбаешься мне так сладко, и ласково, и обольстительно, ... что меня сейчас на куски разорвет. Угробит окончательно в твоих противоречиях, хренов ты сын бездны, я хочу тебя, моя поехавшая крыша свалилась в тебя и пропала к чертям собачьим, безвозвратно, еще до твоего пробирочного рождения, хрен знает сколько лет назад...»_

_«Заткнись, хватит шуметь. Я нашел все твои ответы, проглоти их скорее, перевари. И давай уже займемся нестерпимостью моей близости. Или я недостаточно ждал?»_

_«Достаточно. Обещаю, что сделаю больно, как ты любишь. Вынься из ледяных кладовых, мне в них тесно. Пойдем в ледяные застенки, некрополь под двумя лунами, на усыпальницы твоих врагов»._

_«Трахнуть меня на могилах? О, Дэз...»_


End file.
